


First Meeting

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to the story. I will try to write another chapter every two days to not keep you guys waiting. This story will have a slow build up.

There she stood taking off her raptora suit which would definitely need to be replaced considering how damaged it was. The newest member of Helix stood behind her watching her not in an inappropriate manner but just in awe of the person Captain Fareeha Amari was. Fareeha noticed someone watching her as she turned her head around she asked,

"What is it? Is something wrong?" 

The young man standing behind her felt a warmth spread across his face as he had been noticed. Lt. Khalid, the newest member of Helix who was assigned to train with Fareeha was too nervous to speak so words came out of him as a stutter, 

"I - I - I just wanted to sa-sa-say thank you fo-fo-for saving my life ba-ba-back there...." 

As he looked down. Fareeha waved her hand as to shoo away the gratitude he was showing her, 

"you were entrusted to me. I only did my duty, nothing more, nothing less" 

She said plainly. He nodded his head and got down on his knee. 

"I owe you my life. I'm forever indebted to you, my captain." 

Fareeha annoyed by the new lieutenant she received to train before she left to fulfill her contract with the resurgence of Overwatch. She said what she thought would hopefully make him stop praising her so much. Being praised by others wasn't something she liked.

"As I said it is part of my duty. Once you joined my squad you became part of my family and I will die to protect my family." 

He looked up at Fareeha as she fully turned around her hair a dark black swooshed to the side along the beads that decorated some strands of her hair. She was wearing a black tight suit under her raptora that clung to her body in all the right places. Her womanly features weren't the thing the young lieutenant noticed. It was the big gashes all over her body that caught his attention. He gasped aloud as he shot up to his feet. 

"Captain! We need to get you to the medics as soon as possible!" 

Fareeha rolled her eyes at the extreme reaction he had upon seeing her battle wounds. 

"You make it seem like you've never seen anyone worse than me out in the battlefield."

She let out a little chuckle and sly smile before she could stop herself. To be joking about something so grim made Fareeha feel uneasy and she mentally kicked herself for making such a comment. Khalid looked at her with a hurt look on his face. Fareeha saw the change and felt horrible for joking about the horrors of war. She looked up to meet his eyes to apologize but as soon as their eyes met he looked away. He said something she wasn't expecting. 

"You are hurt like this because of me... because I wasn't doing my job properly... I'm so sorry, Captain Amari." 

Fareeha thought he was going to reprimand her for making jokes about the horrible things they went through during war. She gave him a weak smile and walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"You are a fool to think you weren't doing your job properly. You were evacuating civilians from a war zone. You were too preoccupied by getting them to safety to even think about your own. It's the least I could do for you. Taking a few bullets and bombs with my raptora suit to save your life was well worth the destruction of my suit." 

He looked at her and gave a weak smile. She gave him one back in return. 

"You are right about me getting medical attention, though. I will see myself to the infirmary. Go see your family, I've sent word to everyone of our return. I'm sure they are worried about you." 

He thanked her one last time and saluted her before he left in a hurry to see his wife and children. Fareeha had no one to go see. She decided long ago that having a lover would only be a distraction to the life long mission of protecting and serving humanity. She turned quickly to grab her bag and forgot about the deep cut she had on her stomach that made her feel woozy like she was about to pass out. She sat down on the bench by her locker before heading for help. Her wound was bleeding again as she made her way to the infirmary. She got there with a shirt pressed against her stomach stained with blood. The nurse who was working the front desk smiled at her before she even looked up. As the nurse looked up her eyes went wide as she noticed that she was staring at THE Pharah. Pharah was so beautiful. Her skin a mocha color much like her own but more enticing. Dark black hair that fell only up to her shoulders that had beads on the front strands and the eye of Horus tattoo made her all the more beautiful. Her muscular arms and curves... Realizing she was staring at her the nurse shot up to her feet. 

"Miss Ph... I mean Captain Amari... it's a pleasure to have y..." 

The nurse finally noticed Fareeha holding a shirt that was stained with blood and cuts and bruises all over her body. She realized she wasn't just there to check on her men as every other time she returned from a mission. She was there because she needed assistance. She went from daydreaming of the beautiful captain to her medical training.

"Captain Amari, are you hurt?" 

She exhaled and felt idiotic saying that. Of course she was hurt. She wouldn't come here if it wasn't something serious. She was stopped from her inner rambling when she heard the captain speak.

"Yes. I seem to have maybe overdone it this time..." 

Fareeha gave the nurse a sorry look. The nurse got on her computer. Clicked and typed a couple things in before looking back up at her.

"Follow me this way, Captain Amari."

The nurse led her into one of the rooms towards the back. She helped her sit down with out upsetting the cut on her stomach. Fareeha was sitting there while the nurse used the mechanical arm attached to the ceiling of the room to check her vitals and to examine her body to see all of the damage that was done. 

"It seems you did overdo it this time, Captain." 

The nurse who had talked and met Fareeha many times before this was nervous being in the same room with someone of such stature. Yes, she had spoken to her on many occasions but that was a quick report on how her men were doing. She admired the devotion the captain had for her men. The nurse remembered that the famous Dr. Ziegler was at Helix to have an assembly with all the doctors about the new medical advances and discoveries. She admired the doctors that worked at Helix but none of them were on the level of Dr. Ziegler. She excused herself from Fareeha and went to find the doctor. She wanted Fareeha to be treated by the best. She looked around the convention hall when she spotted the doctor who stood out like a sore thumb. Dr. Ziegler was a thing of beauty. A tall, pale blond with bright blue eyes. She moved gracefully in a room full of people wanting to talk to her. The nurse made her way to Dr. Ziegler. 

"Excuse me, Dr. Ziegler?" 

Angela felt a light tap on her shoulder as she noticed a young woman trying to get her attention. 

"Yes?"

The nurse stared at her for a second as Angela's accent caught her off guard. The nurse shook off the affect such a beauty had on her. It's not that she thought Captain Amari or Dr. Ziegler were attractive in that way, I mean they were beautiful but she just admired the two woman so much she felt star struck when talking to both of them face to face. It's not often you have two of the most influential women in the world in front of you.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you on such an important occasion but I was wondering if I could use your expertise." 

Angela burrowed her brow and suddenly got a concerned look on her face.

"What do you need assistance with?" 

She asked as she was genuinely concerned as to why out of all the doctors present this Helix nurse came to her. 

"I do respect and admire all of the doctors that work here at Helix but one of our most decorated and respected officers has been injured pretty badly and I would only want the best of doctors to work on her. That's why I came to ask you if you would please treat her."

Angela tilted her head while looking at the young nurse and contemplated what she should do.

"Does this officer know you came looking for me?" 

She noticed that the young nurse lowered her head as a crimson color came over her cheeks. 

"No Miss... I mean Dr. Ziegler." 

"I'm not a doctor here to be looking over your patients by request. If you get me permission to treat this officer by one of your doctors. I will gladly do so." 

The young nurse felt a hint of hurt as the doctor rejected her. Just as she was about to leave one of her superiors, a doctor of Helix, Dr. Antar walked over as he had overheard the conversation. 

"Sun, which officer did you want Dr. Ziegler to treat? Do you think our doctors are not as good?" 

Dr. Antar let out the questions with a harsher tone than he intended. Sun looked up at him in horror. She knew she should've never came here to ask Dr. Ziegler such a thing. She was mentally kicking herself over it.

"O-of course not. They are the best doctors. I-I... I just wanted one of the best in the world to look at Cap... I'm sorry, sir. I should not try to make any excuses for trying to go over my superiors." 

The older doctor looked at the young nurse in confusion. 

"Who is the patient you want Dr. Ziegler to see?" 

"C-Captain Amari sir..."

Angela's eyes widened. She spoke before she could even think about it.

"I'll treat her."

She said the words before she could even stop herself. She looked at Dr. Antar and said,

"If you would allow me the honor." 

Dr. Antar smiled at the young doctor and the young nurse. 

"Of course, Dr. Ziegler. You are one of the most sought out doctors in the world. It would be an honor to have you treat one of our most honored soldiers." 

Angela smiled at Dr. Antar and looked over to Sun.

"Sun, was it?" 

Sun looked at Angela eyes wide as she had just used her name. 

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, yes doctor." 

"Please show me to Captain Amari." 

Angela smiled at the young nurse who smiled even wider at her. She extended her arm to let Angela walk in front of her to show her the way. They made their way through the halls back to the medical halls and she told her what room the captain was in as she handed her a tablet with all of her medical history. Angela didn't look at the tablet quite yet as she knocked on the door and opened it. She opened the door with a big smile thinking she would be seeing her old friend, Ana Amari, but much to her disappointment she was staring at a much younger woman who looked exactly like her. Before she could introduce herself Fareeha stood to attention. Fareeha winced at the pain that shot through her whole body as she moved so quickly to get up to salute her superior. She felt her vision get blurry as she lost her footing and started to sink. Instead of being met with the concrete floor she was met with softness. Angela had seen Fareeha's eyes roll back before she slumped so she was able to make it to her before she hit the floor. Angela helped Fareeha back into the bed and she helped her lay down.

"Take it easy, Captain Amari. I'm not here as your superior. I'm only here to take a look at your wounds." 

Fareeha felt a warmness start to develop around her cheeks as she looked at the doctor. The famous doctor Angela Ziegler. One of the members of the old Overwatch now trying to start its comeback. She hadn't met her due to her contract with Overwatch barely going into affect.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Ziegler. I didn't know you'd be the doctor entering through that door. My stand to attention is out of habit." 

Angela smiled at her and couldn't help but compare her to Ana. She noticed she had the same eye tattoo except on the opposite side. That's when she remembered that Ana always spoke of her daughter, Fareeha. That's when Angela realized that she had mistaken Captain Amari here and now to her old friend from long ago. She thought herself silly to think that her friend would be here after she'd been missing for years now, thought to be dead now. She was always hopeful that she would see her old friends again. She let out a sigh that Fareeha noticed as soon as she did. 

"I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else..." 

Angela looked up at the captain and felt embarrassed. 

"Oh no. I should be the one apologizing. I am always hopeful to see those old friends from my past. I should have known better. It seems you've followed in your mothers footsteps. She would have been proud of you, Captain Amari." 

Fareeha looked up at the doctor and gave a weak smile. 

"I doubt that she would be proud of me. She never wanted me to join the military. She didn't want me to lead the same kind of life she did but I had made up my mind long ago."

Angela looked at Fareeha as she stared away into the nothing thinking about her mother. Angela felt like she had brought back some painful memories. 

"Let me take a look at your chart to see what I can do do to treat you." 

Angela tried to take Fareeha's mind off of whatever she was thinking by talking to her but to no avail did it seem to work.

"I see." 

Fareeha snapped out of her painful memories as she looked at the doctor. 

"How bad is it, doc? Am I gonna live?" 

Fareeha looked at Angela with a little smirk. Angela couldn't hold back the giggle her lame joke brought out of her but at the same time she got serious and held up the tablet.

"You have some very serious injuries here, Captain." 

Fareeha lost the smirk she had on her face just a moment ago. 

"Some of the wounds you have are old wounds still not healed yet. When's the last time you've gotten a check up?... Oh, I see. It's been a while since your last physical. A whole year to be exact." 

Fareeha looked down ashamed. 

"My body is fine." 

Angela looked at Fareeha with a stern look. She was more upset at the fact that the doctors at Helix hadn't made her take a physical every month with the amounts of missions she went on to make sure she was physically okay to take on those difficult missions they gave their soldiers.

"I guess it's time for your annual check up." 

Fareeha looked up at Angela and waited for further instructions. 

"Are you overly attached to this black tight suit?" 

Fareeha gave a weak smile to Angela's teasing. 

"Of course not. I have many others." 

"You wouldn't mind if I cut it off would you? I don't want you to strain yourself trying to take it off yourself." 

"It would be best for you to cut it off as I can barely even move without feeling nauseous." 

Angela looked in the drawers until she found some scissors. She proceeded to walk over to Fareeha. She put the black material in between the scissors starting from her left ankle and cut up. She repeated the same for the other leg. She then went from her wrists down. Once she reached the middle coming from her arms the suit finally fell off her skin. Angela was taken aback with how many scars covered Fareeha's body. Thick scars covered most areas but mostly she was staring at old but still fresh wounds. She looked Fareeha up and down and noticed how toned and well maintained her body was but yet still curvy and very womanly. She saw the definition of her muscles all over her body. She felt herself getting warmer so she turned around quickly. She didn't want Fareeha to see her checking her out. She grabbed the tablet quickly to make it seem she had turned around to look at something in her chart. Fareeha was oblivious to Angela checking her out and just laid in the bed waiting for further instructions from Angela. 

"First things first I will clean all of your wounds to make sure they don't get infected. I will then stitch you up to ensure you aren't left with anymore scars. I'll give you something for pain before I start. How did you receive this wound on your stomach?"

Angela asked her just to start up a conversation while she attended to Fareeha's wounds. Fareeha looked up at Angela and had a serious look on her face. 

"I don't care about the scars. My body is expendable when it comes to protecting my comrades. I don't need any medicine for the pain. You can continue without it." 

Angela was shocked how straightforward she was. She didn't know how to respond. 

"I would recommend the pain medicine only because I have to clean deep inside this gash in your stomach. It will be very painful." 

Fareeha shook her head. 

"No, I don't need it. My men who were in battle with me didn't have special treatment and have the luxury to have pain medicine. I have no need for it. If my men can endure it so can I." 

Angela saw her resolve and decided that there was no convincing her otherwise. She washed her hands and put gloves on. She proceeded to put a sheet on top of Fareeha's stomach with a hole in the middle on top of the big gash she needed to clean. She poured peroxide in the cut and saw as Fareeha's body became stiff and her eyes closed shut. She began digging into the wound with some tweezers to pull out fragments of bullets and bombs. She kept looking at Fareeha to make sure she was okay. She had her eyes closed and her hand was balled into a fist. She finished cleaning the wound. 

"I've finished cleaning your wound. I'm going to stitch it up now. Are you sure you don't want any pain medicine? I can give you something just to numb the site if you don't want anything for pain..."

Fareeha looked at her and simply said, 

"I don't mean to be rude Dr. Ziegler but like I said before I do not need any pain medication or numbing medication. I can take it."

Angela looked at her and nodded and she proceeded to start stitching her up. She felt her stiffen each time she put a new suture in. She kept going as Fareeha did not tell her to stop. She kept looking at her to make sure she was okay and kept monitoring her vitals to make sure if she needed to stop she would. She was almost done when she looked up at her and saw that she had a tear rolling down the side of her face. This made Angela stop but before she could ask if Fareeha was okay she heard her speak up.

"I'm fine. Keep going." 

Angela didn't want to keep going but she didn't want her to suffer any longer so she made quick work of the rest of the sutures and finished within minutes. She tended to Fareeha's other wounds and cleaned them and dressed them like she did her stitches. Fareeha looked up at Angela and saw how satisfied and proud she looked of the work she just did. She smiled to herself but winced as she remembered how much her whole body was in pain and how sore and tired she had become. 

"Let me help you sit up dear." 

Angela reached over to try to help Fareeha sit up in bed but instead of helping her up she ended up falling on top of her hitting her freshly stitched up wound. 

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" 

Fareeha's voice rang through the room so loudly that it made Angela shudder and try to get off of her as fast as possible which only ended up with her tripping over the chair onto the floor. 

"I'm so sorry Fareeha... I'm so sorry... oh my god... are you okay?!?!" 

Fareeha didn't notice she had stopped breathing after Angela fell over her and pain rushed through her whole body. She felt like she was about to pass out until she heard Angela calling out to her. 

"Fareeha! Fareeha! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh my God I made her pass out!" 

Fareeha was barely coming to her sense when all she could hear was Angela screaming at her loudly. 

"If you scream any louder, I'm going to end up needing hearing aids too."

Angela let out a nervous laugh before getting close to Fareeha. She was careful to help her up this time and not overextend herself where she couldn't keep her balance. She didn't want to hurt her again. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize how well built you were until I tried to help you up. I should've been more cautious. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to make you feel better." 

Fareeha noticed that Angela looked nervous and distraught about having caused her unnecessary pain. 

"It's fine, doc. I'm feeling a little bit better now thanks to you. It did hurt a bit but I'm all better now see?" 

Fareeha gave the doctor a smile to try to reassure her as she sat up on the side of the bed. 

"I'll believe you this one time captain. But before you try to leave here, I'm going to have to tell you that you will not be participating in any missions for the next two months." 

Fareeha's mouth flung open. 

"What?! What do you mean two months? Why the hell are you taking me away from my missions?!" 

Her voice came out a little louder than she expected which she saw scared Angela a bit. 

"I--I'm sorry... it's- it's just for the best. I will revise you again after those two months to make sure your body is healed and you are physically well to do your missions properly. You've been treating your own wounds at home and not very good at that considering half of these wounds are still not done healing. You haven't given your body any proper rest and it's in your best interest if you take a break. I don't think you'd want to risk your men's life by your body being so physically exhausted."

Fareeha felt herself getting upset. 

"You think I'd endanger my men like that?" 

She look up straight into Angela's eyes. Angela felt like Fareeha's eyes were burning through her. 

"No... no... it came out wrong. I.. I just want you to be at the best you can possibly be. It will do you good to rest, captain. I know you take your work very seriously. You also need to allow your body it's time to heal. None of your wounds are even close to being fully healed. These two months will allow you to regain your full physical potential. I would not require this of you, if it wasn't completely necessary." 

Fareeha felt ashamed that she had lashed out at Angela. She lowered her head and accepted the fact that she was right about her not being at her full potential. She had been tired and sore for months but she could never let that be known. People depended on her. Everyone she knew was tired and sore so just because she was Pharah she was supposed to get special treatment? She became infuriated with herself. Fareeha's face showed a pained expression and Angela didn't know what to say. She wanted to make her feel better but she was only making her feel worse by taking away who she was for two months. Telling someone who puts everyone else's lives before their own to think about themselves for once never ended well for Angela. 

"I... I just want you to recover correctly... I know it's hard for you not to be out there with your men... by their side.... but I know you wouldn't want to be out there with them unless you trusted yourself 100% with their lives..." 

Angela spoke only above a whisper this time. Fareeha looked up from her despair and looked the doctor in the eyes. 

"You are right, Dr. Ziegler. I'm sorry I lashed out at you but this is all I know. This is my life, who I am. I don't know how to take a break from it even when I know I need the break. There are far more important things to deal with than some wounds that won't heal." 

"Your body is one of those important things. If you don't take care of yourself you won't be able to protect the things you find most precious." 

Fareeha accepted defeat. She nodded and tried to stand only to be met with some dizziness but she held on to the wall for support. 

"You should maybe try to get some sleep before trying to walk anywhere..." 

Recommended Angela. As she began to agree she felt her knees begging to buckle underneath her until they gave way but Angela all too quickly was there to catch her. She smelt of lavender and jasmine. A sweet but subtle smell. Angela couldn't help but feel Fareeha's toned body as she caught her in her arms. She smelled of coconuts as she breathed her in. Fareeha was only wearing a black sports bra and black boy shorts. Angela realized she was being too touchy as she felt her hands moving over Fareeha's back which was defined by her muscles but smooth like velvet. 

"I'm sorry... are you okay?" 

Trying to stop her hands from roaming freely she tried to start a conversation.

"Yes. Sorry... I don't mean to keep falling for you." 

Fareeha felt her cheeks getting hot as she spoke those last words. She didn't know why she was feeling this way but she sat back down and already missed the warmth that Angela brought to her body in that embrace. 

"It's okay... if you need me to I can have a wheelchair here to give you a ride to your room." 

"I think that would be a good idea. I doubt I'll be able to walk in my condition." 

Angela gave her a faint smile and went out the door and came back within minutes with a chair. Angela helped Fareeha get into the wheelchair carefully trying not to fall on her again. Fareeha gave Angela directions to her room but before they could leave the medical room she felt something drape over her as she noticed it was a hospital gown. 

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be seen in such a state." 

Fareeha only remembered that she was in her sports bra and underwear ready to go out the door. Angela didn't know if she covered Fareeha up because she didn't want her to be embarrassed or because she didn't want anyone else to see her the same way she had. 

"Ah yes, thank you Dr. Ziegler." 

"You can call me, Angela. We'll be working together soon so you might as well get used to it." 

"Very well. Thank you, Angela. You may call me Fareeha. I feel the Captain Amari only reminds people of my mother and I am not her." 

Angela gave her a nod. She pushed Fareeha in whatever direction she pointed her towards until she got to a dark wooden door with "Captain F. Amari" written on it. 

"This is me. Thank you for patching me up, Angela. I already feel so much better." 

Angela smiled as she helped Fareeha to her feet. 

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope you feel better soon. Remember in two months, I'm going to do another check up on you. Make sure to clean your wounds and change the dressings daily. Don't over exhaust yourself. No working out whatsoever. Get as much bed rest as you can. Doctors orders." 

Fareeha smiled at the last remark.

"I will follow the doctors orders. I promise." 

Angela stepped back as Fareeha opened her bedroom door. 

"I shall see you soon, Fareeha. It was nice finally being able to meet you. Winston and Lena speak so highly of you. It's nice to put a face to the name, Pharah. I look forward to working with you in the revival of Overwatch." 

"Yes, it was nice seeing one of the best doctors in the world patch me up. I know I'll be in good hands once I join up with Overwatch." 

They both smiled at each other last time before waving goodbye and going different ways.


End file.
